Fire And Ice
by LouisaJane007
Summary: AU ESB, After being attacked by the Wampa on Hoth Luke escapes but starts freezing to death. His father, Darth Vader may be the only one who can save him. What will happen if Han doesn't find him in time? What will befall Luke if he falls into the hands of the Imperials and the Sith Lord? Will he remain in the light or will he fall to the Dark side and follow in Anakin's footsteps?
1. Chapter 1 - Question Of Survival

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own anything of Star Wars

* * *

 **Chapter One - Question Of Survival**

The frigid blizzard threw the snow in all directions and the noise of the wind was deafening as it tore across the barren wasteland. Luke Skywalker staggered across the snow field falling to his knees again. Between becoming Wampa chow or freezing to death in the Hoth blizzard, he'd decided to take his chances in the blizzard. If he was to die, he didn't want to go down as food.

Though he knew his chances to survive this storm without a shelter or survival supplies was deadly thin, he was determined to stay strong and try to find his way back to the Rebel base. But with each passing second, the wind seemed to be getting stronger and the temperature seemed to be getting colder. The young Jedi sent a pleading prayer up above for the storm to give out, even if just a minute. However, it seemed that he would be the one that would give out.

The slashes across his face he'd received from the Wampa were sore and still stinging. His whole body was becoming numb and immobile. It was getting almost impossible to move his legs and the more he tried, the more physically exhausted he became.

"G...G...Got T...To M...Make it," Luke stammered, almost unable to speak through his frozen lips.

"Must...g...get...b...b...back."

He tried to force himself back up onto his feet but he fell to his knees again breathing deeply. The cold wind froze his tongue and throat and hurt his teeth. He tried to pick himself up, but he couldn't feel his legs or, had they frozen to the ground? He tried his best to break them free, but his energy and strength were fading. Unable to hold himself up any longer he collapsed, his face hit the snow so hard it felt like falling into a rock.

He lay there not moving, letting the frigid winds and snow hit and freeze his body. Blood-thirsty beasts and malevolent Imperials weren't the only enemies in the Galaxy. The forces of nature were also life threatening. Even getting caught in a sand storm, or being lost in the desert of Tatooine under the blazing twin suns could easily kill you if you didn't find a source of water any time soon. Luke did not know which was worse. The heat or the cold.

Thinking of his home planet made him think of his Aunt and Uncle. He remembered the painful memory of seeing their smouldering bodies outside the entrance of Homestead. The sight of it had torn him apart that day and he'd felt completely lost and alone. He wished he'd been there, then he could've tried to save them. But no, he had been out searching for Artoo with Threepio. But then again what could he had done against an army of storm troopers? At that time, he was untrained and unprepared for that kind of conflict.

Since that day so much had changed him. Ever since he and his uncle had bought the droids, then meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi and learning his father's legacy. That he was the son of a great Jedi knight and just like him, he shared his love of piloting, at least according to Obi-Wan. By following the aged Jedi, Luke had begun training to become a Jedi himself. With the Force as his guide and ally, he became a war hero by destroying the Death Star. All these accomplishments certainly meant he was going to be the first of a new generation of Jedi.

But now it seemed that future would never come to pass, and the Jedi would be extinct all over again. Luke could not survive this predicament. He was frozen, unable to move and it didn't seem there would be any means of rescue. He had tried and tried to move, but he couldn't feel his body or find his voice to call for help. Not that calling for help would do him any good. By now the base shield doors would have been closed. It appeared that there was one way out of this. Death would be a welcome escape. Anything to get him away from the bitter cold.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Han and Leia would not give up and keep on fighting for the galaxy's freedom. If he died, he did not want his friends to lose their faith. They were stronger than most of them believed. He had first seen it in Han and Leia.

Han had been more than just a Smuggler who had been only interested in money, inside he was a fearless and courageous warrior. Leia on the other hand may have looked small and frail, but she had a heart as strong as a whole army and could make her voice heard by a whole crowd. Hopefully they would honour his final wish and keep the Rebellion on their feet and fighting for what was right. The freedom of the whole galaxy.

Unconsciousness was slowly approaching Luke, who waited willingly for the end to finally come and end his misery. But if he had been listening more closely, over the sound of the thunderous wind, he would have heard the strange signal beeping nearby.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello Readers, hope you like this beginning. This is another inspiration that recently came to me. I don't think this will be a long fanfic and I'm not sure each chapter will be as big as some of my other stories. But I will try to post a few chapters and make this a good story.  
The next chapter which I'm still working on will be a bit more interesting than this one I'm pretty sure.

Even though this first chapter was short, I hope you will still share your feedback with me by reviewing, then I will know how good this really is.

Kind Regards  
 **LouisaJane007**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sith Lord's Fury

**Chapter Two - Sith Lord's Fury**

Far away, the calm darkness of space was broken by the screaming of big ships engines and the piercing whoosh of smaller ships zooming past. A whole armada of Imperial Star Destroyers flew in close formation around the main command ship which was so colossal that the other Destroyers were small as bugs next to it. The _Executor._ On the bridge of the massive command ship, Darth Vader stood in front of the main viewport staring out at his Starfleet. The Dark Lord had become ever more impatient in his search for Skywalker. The lack of any leads had seriously flared his anger. The Imperial's fear of the Sith Lord had risen and every time they found themselves in his presence or tasked with facing him with anything, they feared it would be the last breaths of their life. Only a handful of officers were able to mask their internal fear with their usual military masks of obedience. But there was no knowing, anything could trigger Vader's deadly force choke on them.

He paced slowly, as he usually did when there was nothing to do. It was then that he felt something which halted him mid-pace, an odd disturbance in the Force. It was as if it were a voice of someone who was in pain and calling for help through the Force. Vader stood straight, trying to decipher this strange disturbance. The strangest thing was that he was sure he had felt the flavour of this Force presence once before, but he had felt so many in his life that it was hard to figure out where and when he had felt this one.

"Lord Vader!"

Vader's helmeted head snapped up at the urgent voice which had called from behind him. He whirled round to see Captain Piett marching towards him.

"What is it, Captain Piett?" He demanded staring down at the much shorter man in his grey imperial uniform.

"I think we may have something, My Lord." The confidence in the Captain's voice was sincere and undeniable.

"What have you found?"

"We've had a report from a probe droid in the Hoth system. It seems to have picked up a reading of a human life form, we have visuals on the main view screen."

He led the Dark Lord across the gantry which dissected the sunken pits where the controllers worked. When they arrived at the main console, Piett stood off to the side and held his breath. He was hoping Vader wouldn't regard his finding as a matter of no importance and decide to severely punish him for wasting his time.

Vader stared at the screen which showed the snow-covered wasteland, but in amongst the blizzard there was a fallen shape lying in the snow. Vader reached forward and pressed a few controls so that the picture zoomed in on the shape. Captain Piett took a few brave steps closer to Vader's side so he could get a closer look at the screen as well. Vader adjusted the controls, so the blurred image was clearer. The figure in the snow certainly looked like a life form because it appeared to be moving slightly. Piett had been right about the life form reading, but he had to be sure whether it was human and not an ice creature which inhabited the ice world.

Then they both saw the shape attempt to push itself up, but collapse back into the snow, it's face on it's side. Their suspicions were confirmed, the body in the snow was absolutely human. And at the same time, Vader felt the strange disturbance in the Force plague his mind again. This time it felt stronger, like it was desperate. Putting that together with the sighting of this human freezing to death in the snow, it all made sense to Vader.

"It's Skywalker!" Vader declared, loud enough that a few technicians and officers looked over in their direction.

"Skywalker?" The captain exclaimed, glancing at the image again and back to the black robed Sith Lord.

"How can be so sure of that, My Lord?" Both men turned to see Admiral Ozzel marching towards them followed by General Veers. "The life form we see here could be anyone. There's no proof that that could possibly be Skywalker."

Vader clenched his fists making the leather of his gloves creak. Piett exchanged a worried look with General Veers who didn't appear to agree with the Admiral's opinion.

"Admiral Ozzel, sir, the Hoth system is suppose to be devoid of human life forms"

The stout man turned his uncaring eyes to face the younger officer. "Captain Piett, this is barely any indication of anything. We would fall seriously behind scedule if we so much as investigated this pointless footage."

Piett turned his worried eyes back to Vader but the Sith Lord's gaze was fixed on Ozzel. He could tell that if the Admiral pushed his luck any further, it would be the last mistake he ever made.

"That _is_ Skywalker!" Vader's voice was strong with certainty and authority. "The rebels are there; the Force tells me so. Set your course for the Hoth system," he ordered and Ozzel gave a reluctant nod.

Just as Ozzel was walking off, Vader's deep voice stopped him in his tracks. "Be sure that the fleet comes out of light speed as far from the planet as we can. I do not want the rebels to detect our presence."

Ozzel turned back looking disapproving. "My Lord, if we do that we won't have any advantage over them. If get as close to the system as we can, then we use the element of surprise to our advantage. The rebels will be rushed and not be prepared in any way to engage us."

Vader had now lost it, Ozzel had stepped too far this time. At this moment Vader was not interested in the Rebels. All that he could think of was that Skywalker was alone and none of the Rebel scum were anywhere in sight. So, the chance to finally apprehend him without interference was too strong. He was not going to miss an opportunity like this again. And he was not going to let the fool Ozzel step in his way, dictate his decisions or keep him from getting to his son.

He turned round slowly and faced Ozzel. The next second the Admiral gagged, his hands flying up to his throat. Piett took a step towards Ozzel.

"Stay where you are Captain Piett!" The ferocity in Vader's baritone made the Captain freeze where he stood. As sweat broke out on Piett's forehead, he forced himself to stand to attention and watch yet another execution. As if sensing Piett's discomfort, Veers came up beside him and together they watched with fists clenched behind their backs.

"You will no longer interfere with my plans, Admiral Ozzel." Vader growled.

The doomed man clawed at his throat, but nothing he did would break the invisible force closing around his windpipe.

"My...Lord...Please," Ozzel pleaded his eyes bulging.

"It is pointless to merely punish someone so useless." A second later the rasps and gags from the Admiral were broken by the sound of a crack and the man's body collapsed to the floor at Lord Vader's boots. Dead.

Vader lifted his masked head to face the Captain and General who were staring down at Ozzel's lifeless body.

"Captain Piett."

The shorter of the two men obediently took a step forward. "Yes, My Lord?"

Vader regarded the man with approval. "Have our course set and be sure that we come out of light speed far away enough that the Rebels don't detect our arrival. You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

The man's eyes went wide with astonishment at the sudden unexpected promotion. "Thank you, Lord Vader. I won't fail you," he said confidently.

"Excellent Piett." He took a step closer staring him full in the eyes "If you should, you know the consequences." The newly assigned Admiral bowed once and left to set the ship's course. Veers quickly gestured for two other officers to clear Ozzel's body from the room.

"General Veers," said Vader. "You and your Stormtroopers prepare for cold weather. I will be taking my shuttle down to the planet, and you shall accompany me."

The General nodded once. "Yes, My Lord. Shall I prepare the combat landing and ground assault units?"

Vader pointed a black gloved finger at the man like a blaster. "Listen closely, Veers. If we are to succeed this war, we must obtain Skywalker." He then pointed at the view screen. "You can see right now we have him alone and undefended. Now is our opportunity to take him without confrontation and make no idiotic wastes to our Imperial resources. We are not preparing to fight any battle today."

The floor shuddered as the ship went into light speed. "Though I highly doubt that the rebels could manage to get any heavy weapons or armies through that storm, you shall accompany me wit the troopers in case we come face to face with any reinforcements. Have our ships laser cannons ready if necessary. Is that understood General?"

Veers considered this, and then replied with a quick bow of his head. "Yes, My Lord," and he too left.

The Dark Lord fixed his eyes back on the view screen which showed the visual of Luke in the snow. He looked so helpless. If they weren't quick enough then they might be too late to save him. _No!_ He clenched his fist so tight that the prosthetics of his hand might have broken. At the same time the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. He felt the curiosity and discomfort of the officers around him who'd noticed and were starting to feel shreds of fear as they always did when Vader was in this mood. Luckily, no one dared question him, after seeing their formal Admiral choked to death, none of them were daring to take a chance of following him.

 _Hold on son_ , Vader mentally encouraged even though he knew Luke could not hear him. _Keep your heart beating. I need you and the galaxy needs you._ He glanced out at the blue waves and streams of hyperspace and wished that he could use the Force to make the ship go faster. But this was something he had to be patient for. Light speed was certainly the fastest speed they could go. But the sooner it was over, the sooner he would finally have his son in his grasp.

As the journey continued, instead of going back to his usual place in front of the main viewport, Vader remained where he was, watching his son on the screen. If Luke was as strong as Vader believed he was, he was positive that he would still be alive by the time they arrived.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**  
Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. It always makes me so happy to see the generous support from all you readers. This chapter was quick to follow because it was originally part of the first chapter, but I decided to split it. I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but I promise that it will come when I get some more ideas and I get time to write it.

And anyway, I'm sure both of these chapters will leave you all with good anticipation as to what will come.

Please keep leaving me your good feedback, Thank you.

 **LouisaJane007**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Knight And Light Spirit

**Chapter Three - Dark Knight and Light Spirit**

Han Solo raced across the barren wasteland mounted on his Tauntaun. Though he'd been out there searching for Luke for ages he wasn't giving up. He didn't care if this took him all night, he would keep looking for Luke and bring him safely back to the base. Despite the fact that he'd wanted to get off the miserable ice ball of a planet immediately and pay off Jabba the Hutt, he knew he would regret leaving Luke for dead. His best friend's life was more important right now than the fear of the price on his head. Doing his best to stifle his disgust at the foul stench coming off the creature he was riding, and the chilling wind which bit into his skin, he continued to search for Luke.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Luke was still lying with his face against in the icy ground. He was unsure of how long he had been lying there and he knew his body wouldn't be able to take much more of the cold. The snow had completely numbed the claw wounds on his face along with the rest of his body.

 _Let me die now_ , he thought desperately, _If not...then someone come save me._

Luke almost felt tears of shame fill his eyes at his weakness. With what little strength he could still feel in his mind he reached out to the Force.

 _Please...anyone...Please...help me_ , he pleaded, his voice reflecting his exhaustion and weakened state. Death still hadn't come, neither had unconsciousness. Was this somehow a punishment inflicted on him for being unfocused and not sensing the Wampa's attack?

Suddenly he heard a calm male voice right in front of him. "Luke."

With the last of his strength he lifted his head out from the snow and opened his eyes. In front of him down on one knee was a dark robed figure, his face hidden by the hood. But what was strange about him was that his whole outline was surrounded by a luminous blue glow. Luke blinked a few times and then his eyes widened when he recognized the style of the dark robe the stranger wore. It was a Jedi robe.

"Ben?" he asked.

The hooded stranger shook his head slowly.

Just as his vision became a bit clearer, the stranger reached up and pulled back his hood. The man's handsome face was framed by shoulder length golden brown hair.

"Wh..." Luke tried to speak but the man spoke first.

"It's not the end, Luke. You must not give up." His voice was just as soft and kind as his face reflected but there was also a strange echo when he spoke. Almost as if he were speaking within a cave or tunnel.

"So cold!" Luke blurted out.

"I know," the man replied, reaching forward and placing a surprisingly warm hand on Luke's scared cheek.

As Luke studied the man's angelic face, his vision became much clearer, and he suddenly recognized the man's blue eyes. They were his eyes. Putting that together with the Jedi robe and the man's blonde hair Luke suddenly understood.

"Father?" his voice almost inaudible.

Anakin Skywalker smiled and rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb being careful of the cuts. Luke's heart started racing and a wave of sudden warmth ran down his body to his frozen toes.

He was seeing his father for the first time in his life. Though he knew Anakin couldn't really be there in flesh and bone, as he was dead. So, he must have been some kind of spirit due to the mysterious blue glow that surrounded his outline and the echo to his voice. But if he was a spirit, then why was the hand on his cheek so warm and felt so solid?

Even so, there was so much Luke wanted to say to his father, but he couldn't think what to say first let alone find his voice. The tears that had been building up escaped his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"Hold on, son," Anakin said, tenderly wiping one of Luke's tears away with his thumb. "Keep your heart beating. I need you and the galaxy needs you."

Luke wanted to protest, but he couldn't let his father's spirit down.

Ever since the day he had sworn to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi just like him, he was sure his father would have wanted this for him along with his lightsaber. He wanted Luke to follow in his own heroic footsteps and continue the Skywalker legacy. Luke tried to nod, but he was using too much of his own strength to hold his head up.

"Yes...F...Father," he shivered.

Anakin smiled and taking his son's other cheek in his other hand which was covered by a black gauntlet, he leaned in and kissed Luke lovingly on his forehead, his lips were just as warm as his hands.

Luke closed his eyes and felt two more tears escape his eyes at the fatherly love he had longed for all his life. Anakin leaned back slowly and removed his hands from Luke's face. When Luke opened his eyes again his heart sank, Anakin's spirit had gone. Luke wanted to continue crying at his father's departure, but something else in the distance caught his attention. It looked like shuttle landing down in the snow about forty feet from where he was. His strength was starting to fade again, but Luke was determined to know what it was.

From what he could make out, a handful of humanoids were descending down the shuttle's ramp. They were wearing white armour, robes and white masks. Luke's fear started to resurface from his frozen senses. Stormtroopers. But there was nothing he could do, just watch as they all gathered in the snow.

Then Luke felt something else, somewhere in the Force he could feel something which felt like a fire. A dark fire which was seemingly close. But before he could interpret the fire, he saw something else descending down the shuttle's ramp. Something which was even worse than the stormtroopers. A tall, black shape which was now stepping out onto the snow. Luke's fear was confirmed when the blizzard blew the figure's cape up above his black masked-helmeted head.

Vader!

Heart now pounding with fear Luke watched helplessly. For the past three years, ever since the destruction of the Death Star, Darth Vader had been hunting him. No doubt wanting to seek his revenge on Luke for destroying the Empire's mightiest weapon in the universe.

In some way Luke had also wanted revenge on Vader for murdering his father. But in the short time Luke had been with Obi-Wan he had warned Luke that revenge was not the Jedi way and not to give into hate or anger. Since then, Luke had honoured his master's words.

Now as he watched the Black-clad Sith he felt so helpless. If he saw Luke, he wouldn't be able to defend himself against Vader's lightsaber or Force-choke grasp, let alone run from the trooper's stun blasters.

With the last of his strength and energy he summoned the Force and screamed through it a last plea.

 _Help!_

The dark fire suddenly flared like an inferno, Vader whirled round, his cape snapping, and Luke felt his eyes fixed on him as he stood silhouetted, black against all the white of Hoth. They stared at each other for a handful of painful seconds. The dark, infernos fire reached out possessively toward him then without warning Luke lost consciousness.

* * *

As black boots stepped out onto the snow, Vader could feel Luke's force presence was so close now. However, it was almost impossible to see anything through the misty blur of the snow blizzard.

Before Vader could turn to his troops and give his orders, he heard a pleading scream through the Force, which was blended with terrified fear. _Help!_

The cry was desperate and loud, it filled Vader's senses both physical and mental. At the same time, Luke's Force presence glowed bright like a beacon right behind him. He whirled round and immediately he caught sight of Luke's fallen form in the snow about forty feet from where he stood. Despite the distance, Vader felt his son's eyes on him and the strong fear in his emotions. For a moment they both gazed at each other, and then unexpectedly Luke collapsed into the snow and his Force presence faded to a flickering dim glow.

Seeing his son collapse, Vader felt a penetrating stab of fear for son's life tear through him. Without regarding his troopers, he advanced into an almost run towards Luke, his cape blowing out behind him in the wind. When he reached Luke's fallen form, he was lying just as still as anyone who could have been dead. The Dark Lord knelt down and with surprising gentleness turned the boy onto his back. When the boy made no response he slipped one arm under Luke's back to lift him up and prop him on his knee. Holding him so he didn't fall, Vader examined his son. The boy's face was all pink and his right cheek was gruesomely clawed from what must have resulted an encounter with a vicious beast. The blood that stained his face wasn't flowing anymore, but the wound looked like it needed immediate medical attention.

Apart from that, both his face and his clothes were crusted all over by the snow. And though Vader could not feel the cold at all through his suit, he knew from past experiences that Luke was almost completely frozen through. And the boy's Force presence was almost fading, like a candle slowing going out. _No! Luke! No!_ It couldn't end now, he couldn't lose him. Not now he was so close to this one chance he had been holding onto for the last three years.

"Lord Vader!" a voice called over the thunderous wind. Vader turned to see Veers standing behind him, all bundled up in a military coat, and six Stormtroopers standing to attention behind him. Floating next to the trooper on the far left was a black probe droid, no doubt it was the one which had located his son. If it had been human, Vader would have granted it a promotion for its success.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Vader slid his arm under his son's legs and lifted the boy up into his arms. After rising his feet, he addressed the General who stared at the boy looking puzzled.

"Contact the _Executor._ The medbay must prepare an intensive care ward and have the ship prepared to leave once we're on board."

General Veers quickly shook off his confused look and straightened up. "Yes, My lord" with a quick bow he hurried in a quick march back to the shuttle with three of the stormtroopers flanking him. Vader turned to one of the remaining three who'd remained where they were.

"Tell the medics on board to be ready for the boy."

The trooper on the right nodded once and hurried back to the shuttle.

The Dark Lord however, followed at a slower pace so as not to jostle Luke who was still unconscious in his arms. It was very gratifying, to finally have Luke in his grasp. For too long, the boy had evaded him far too many times. But now that he had him, Vader would make no mistake. Luke would not escape him this time, he would remain with him where he belonged, at his father's side.

Apart from all that, there was something else which sent a small thrilling spark of joy through Vader. For the first time ever, he was holding his child in his arms. The child he thought had died with his mother. _No!_ He couldn't think of her now. He needed to get Luke back to the _Executor_ and treated back to health.

Just as Vader was approaching his shuttle he felt through the Force two more presences just a few miles away. One was a simple-minded creature, the other was an alert human. But Vader felt no need to intercept them, after all, he had what he'd come for and there was no further reason for him to remain on this frozen wasteland.

As he was boarding up the ramp he could feel a sharp, spark of fear coming off the human bystander, but there was no surprise there, Darth Vader's presence alone sent fear into all who saw him.

* * *

The moment Han had seen the silhouette of the shuttle he'd urged his Tauntaun to get closer. When they were close enough for comfort he'd dismounted and pulled out his macrobinoculars. The sight which met his eyes through the lenses froze his blood even more than the chilly wind. Stormtroopers surrounded the Lambda class shuttle and the black form of Darth Vader was carrying an unconscious Luke up the ramp and into the shuttle.

"No!" Han cried, his hand flying to his blaster, but even as he withdrew the weapon he knew it was no use. Simple blaster shots couldn't bring down that shuttle. And to cap it all, the smuggler would have been greatly outnumbered.

"LUKE!" he screamed as the shuttle took off with his friend flew away into space.

When the ship had vanished, he became aware of the loud pained whine's coming from his Tauntaun. He whirled round in time to see the creature collapse into the snow, dead. Han's sigh of disappointment was smothered by the mighty roar of the wind. There was no way he was going to risk heading back to the base on foot. The shield doors would surely be closed by now. That meant there was only one thing todo.

He trudged back towards the poor creature's lifeless body and began removing the emergency shelter equipment from packs on the saddle. It was going to be a long, cold night for Han Solo.

* * *

Once Vader and the rest of the troopers were on board, the ship's engine roared to life and lifted off the ground. Vader left the troopers behind him and made his way towards the medical facility where two medics awaited him. Their expressions were full of bewilderment as Vader entered carrying the unconscious boy who was coated with snow and blood. The Dark Lord gently lowered the boy down onto the cot then turned to the medics.

"Do everything to keep him alive!" Vader ordered them. "If he dies you will both follow and very painfully."

Without a word, both medics sprang into action. Vader didn't leave, he stood by the door and watched as they began cutting off Luke's snow crusted clothes.

After about a minute, he felt another flare of fear through the Force, this time coming directly from Luke. It seemed even in his present state, he must have felt Vader's presence. As he felt the fear rising more and more, Luke started to shiver and convulse uncontrollably, but his eyes remained closed. The medics did their best to restrain and hold him down on the cot, but it looked as if Luke would be coming into full consciousness very soon.

Not wanting Luke to be in any pain, Vader raised his gloved hand and used the Force to calm him and send him into a deeper sleep. The convulsions immediately ceased, and he relaxed on the cot breathing evenly. One of the medics glanced back at Vader and saw his raised hand. Luckily, he knew better than to question the Dark Lord at this present moment. So, he and his partner resumed their work.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**  
Hi there guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. Here's another chapter and I hope you all like it, not just because it is a bit longer LOL!  
But please keep leaving me your reviews.

Kind Regards  
 **LouisaJane007**


	4. Chapter 4 - Anticipations

**Chapter Four - Anticipations**

The night had indeed been long and cold, but fortunately, Han had survived within his emergency shelter. When dawn arose, he had been found by Rogue Two and flown back to the base. When the rebels had seen he was alone, they all began to fear the worse for Luke.

When Leia arrived with General Rieekan to see him, he was sitting in his quarters just finishing a warm beverage. Chewie was seated next to him with a furry arm over his friend's shoulder, either from fear of Han catching cold or just because he was glad to have his old friend back safely. Behind the General and the Princess, Luke's droids R2-D2 and C-3PO stood back by the open door.

"Your highness, General," Han greeted them, there was none of his usual charm in his voice, just despair and sadness.

Rieekan took a step closer to the Corellian and the Wookie. "Captain Solo, didn't you manage to find Commander Skywalker?"

Han placed his now empty mug down and rested his arms on his knees. "I did see him, but I was too late."

Leia's lips trembled and she too stepped closer. "Was he dead?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Han shook his head and met her eyes. "I'm so sorry Leia, but Vader has him."

Her eyes widened in terror. "No! How?!" she cried.

"An Imperial shuttle had landed a few miles from where I was standing. When I looked through the macrobinoculars I saw the ship was surrounded by stormtroopers and Vader was carrying Luke on board."

Leia clapped a hand to her mouth and looked like she was on the brink of tears. Chewie let out a sad moan. From the doorway Artoo let out a sad whistle and Threepio's upper body drooped slightly in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Princess," General Rieekan consoled, placing a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"We have to rescue him," she said staring up at him with a desperate look in her brown eyes.

The General shook his head sadly. "Princess, as important as Luke is to all of us, I'm afraid we are just not equipped well enough to even attempt a rescue mission to free him from Darth Vader. We would lose many of our good men, including what limited recourses we just managed to get our hands on to help the Alliance."

Leia stepped away and stared at the icy wall. "We have to do something," she insisted. "Luke is an essential element to the Alliance, just as much as a dear friend. With him we stand a stronger chance at defeating the Empire."

Behind her Rieekan sighed heavily. "You think I don't know that? Leia, if it were possible to free him then I would put every resource into saving him. But I'm afraid this time, that it is just out of the question." He walked towards the door, but stooped before he exited and turned back to face her. "I am sorry, princess." And with that he left.

Leia lowered her head as the intense sadness weighed upon her with the fear of what would befall Luke and what he would suffer at Vader's hand. She shuddered, remembering his methods of torture and the pain would make you beg for death. She was startled out of her disturbing thoughts by a comforting hand on her shoulder. Han stood beside her and she could see that he was also sharing her inner pain, but she could see pity in his bright eyes as they looked down at her.

"Don't be afraid Leia," he assured her. "If Luke is a strong as we know he is, then I believe he will make it through and survive, just like we always have."

Leia nodded. Han was right of course. There had been situations just as bad before, and through it all, Luke and the rest of them were still alive. And Luke had a gift which gave him an advantage. But what good would his gift be against Vader's deadly powers? Not wanting to feel any more pain Leia wrapped her small arms round Han's waist. At first Han was surprised by the gesture, due to the recent arguments they'd both had. But that didn't stop him enveloping the small princess in his strong arms, holding her close.

* * *

On board the _Executor_ within the medbay, Vader stood and silently, watching his son, who was at this moment, floating inside a bacta tank. He wasn't conscious because Vader had insisted that Luke be kept heavily sedated while he healed. The medics had believed that this was because the prisoner was either extremely dangerous or just too important to lose and Vader didn't want him to escape. However, that was only part of the reason why Vader had ordered them to sedate Luke. The other reason was because he wanted Luke to rest and relax while he was healing.

Something else which had the medics quite confused was why Vader felt the need to stay in the room and see the prisoner through his recovery. Because usually when the prisoners were brought on board and were badly injured, Vader would order them just to heal the prisoner just enough to withstand a round of interrogation and then leave them to it. Then later on, if the information hadn't been retrieved he would have the medics see that the prisoner could go as far as they could until the information could be retrieved. Never had Vader ordered them to have a prisoner fully healed as he had for this boy. What's more, he had never remained in the medbay to see the healing process through to the end.

What's more, the strongest curiosity was the question of the prisoner's identity. Apart from probably being just a simple rebel who most likely held important information, which was worth a lot to the Empire. A few of the medics were wondering if Luke was one of Vader's special agents. One or two others had vague suspicions that the boy had to be the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star. However, they had chosen not to have Vader confirm this. Their only expectations were to heal whoever and whatever was brought to them, nothing more.

As Vader watched, Luke he could not get over the emotions which had been swarming round his mind for some time now. He knew that the reason was Luke. His son. His long lost child whom he had believed to be dead for over twenty years. Just the fact that he was alive and right here in front of him had ignited a need for him to remain close to him. Some inner parental instinct, which was almost foreign to the Dark Lord.

It wasn't uncomfortable, but Vader feared that these emotions would make others suspect weakness inside him. And worse of all, if his master sensed this, then there would be a strong, potential danger not just to Vader, but to Luke as well. Palpatine would rip Luke from him against his will and possess his son's growing powers. And then Luke would become Palpatine's slave. Vader could not let that happen.

He had big plans for his son, plans for both of them which could end the war and many other things as well. But the challenge which would come first, was to reveal to his son, the truth of his true parentage. It seemed that no one had ever told him the truth, which made Vader's anger flare like a blazing inferno. The fact that the people who had brought his son up had done nothing but fill his innocent mind with lies. And that his son had got tangled up with the Rebel Alliance was equally disconcerting. The lies and false truths they must have fed him for the past three years might indeed make it an even greater challenge to convince Luke where he truly belonged.

Either way Vader was determined not to give up. Now that he had Luke where he was meant to be, he would follow through with the plans he had made during the time he had been searching for him. Even though this may be an even bigger challenge than any beast or battle he had ever faced in his whole existence, Luke would accept the truth and his place. He would not be separated from him ever again. And Vader was hoping that this would not result in him having to keep Luke contained until he accepted the truth. He didn't want his son to be a prisoner. But he could not risk losing him like he had done too many times already.

On some level, he was sure that there was a chance that once his son learned the truth of their relationship there would be a part of him which would want to stay with him. Almost every single child who had ever grown up without their parents would have the strong desire inside their hearts to find them and be with them. But in this case, it might be a different result. He may be Luke's father, but he was also Darth Vader, the Dark lord of the Sith, apprentice to Darth Sidious. There was an equal possible chance that Luke would end up doing the opposite of what a lot of other lonely children tended to do: Luke would not care even if they were related and would end up shunning and despising him.

Vader pushed those thoughts away. Even though it was a possible outcome, he did not want to believe that it would be the one which would pass. He was sure that Luke would see reason. Vader had not abandoned him on Tatooine, nor had he even had any knowledge of his son's survival or existence. So, there was no way Luke could blame him for all those years of them being apart from each other. No matter what happened, only time would tell the outcome of what the future would bring for the both of them.

* * *

An hour or so later, Vader watched silently as the medics carefully removed Luke from the bacta tank and dried him off. Then he escorted them as they moved Luke to a private recovery room. It was spacious, and Vader ensured that the door would be guarded at all times. Luke was placed on the bed and after a final check from the medics he was left resting, still under the sedatives he had been given.

The claw wounds on Luke's face were healing up very well due to the bacta. They just needed some air and soon enough it would look as if they had never even been there.

Even as Vader watched Luke sleep, all these anticipations were racing round his mind and were making him restless and jittery. He felt he should see to a few duties then he would return immediately. By then Luke was sure to awake.

He stepped closer to his son's side and clenching one fist he thought, _At last my son shall know me. At last I shall have revenge on Sidious_.

With one last look at Luke, Vader reluctantly turned and left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews and for following this fanfic. I hope you like this new chapter. I'm already preparing the ones that will follow this one.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truths Become Lies

**Chapter Five – Truths Become Lies**

Once the sedative drugs started wearing off, Luke Skywalker's sleep was not at all peaceful. He kept falling into one nightmare after another of monsters with slashing claws and deafening roars, reliving the terrifying Wampa attack on Hoth.

Then he saw a deadly looking group of black robed men who stood at different heights, the hoods of their cloaks concealed their faces. Yet their evil voices filled Luke with a piercing, icy chill even colder than the ice of Hoth.

 _"At last we shall reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we shall have revenge."  
"The dark side fights without mercy, without remorse."  
"Good, twice the pride, double the fall."  
"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them.  
"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."  
"POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!"_

On and on these voices spoke, filling Luke's ears and seeming to send a frightening and chilling shudder throughout his whole body. It was even worse than the chilling winds of Hoth. He mentally attempted to push the voices away or focus on something else. But trying to block the voices was impossible. Because when you're asleep it's as though it's the dream that controls your mind. Even though you're only slightly conscious at the same time, you may try to stop the pains of a bad dream but it's beyond your own strength.

Luke however, was not the sort that would give up. Harder and harder he tried to push the echoing voices out of his mind. It was almost reaching the breaking point where Luke would have considered the option of giving up and let the voices consume him.

Then unexpectedly, they did stop, and at the same time something else happened which threw Luke off his feet and made him collapse to the ground. The darkness all around him had shifted and changed into a terrifying looking place he had never seen before. All around him the land was covered in black ashy rocks, ferocious rivers of fiery lava flowed down below and high above him, and dark mountains spewed out more and more gushes of the orange lava. Luke was lying on a gravely bank which was not far from the lava river. He could feel the burning heat of the horrible environment and it was excruciatingly hotter than the deserts of Tatoonie. It felt as though the heat was eating right into his skin and he could already feel sweat covering his body and dripping down his back.

Just as he was about to get to his feet something caught his eye which made freeze in place where he sat. In the distance he could see two figures, one dressed in black, the other in white, locked in a fierce lightsaber duel. They were both standing on separate hunks of what looked like metal debris which were floating on the surface of the lava river. As they got closer Luke recognized the style of their clothing. They were Jedi. But if they were Jedi, then why were they fighting each other? Luke was confused because Obi-Wan had said that the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace. It would go against everything they were if they fought each other. And what's more, he had always assumed that any enemy of the Jedi would have wielded a red lightsaber just like Darth Vader. But the lightsabers which he saw crashing against one another were both the same colour as his own. Blue. Luke struggled to his feet and tried to see them more clearly.

Just as the two Jedi were coming closer they suddenly halted in their battle, their blue glowing weapons still held at the ready in front of them. The Jedi dressed in white spoke to his dark assailant who had his back to Luke. Despite the distance, Luke heard their voices just as clearly as if they were standing in front of them.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."

Luke let out a cry and fell back down onto the rocks in terror. Half because he recognized that voice and half because he realized who the two opponents were. The Jedi in white was a younger Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Jedi in black had to be his father, Anakin Skywalker.

"No!" Luke uttered, feeling tears come to his eyes. This could not be true. Obi-Wan had told him his father was a "good friend." Why were they fighting each other?

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over," Anakin threw back at Obi-Wan.

Luke could not see his father's face as his back was still to him across the river, but the anger in his voice made his emotions clear. Luke could almost feel it blending in with the rage of the fiery lava crashing and gushing all round them.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan retorted. "Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

Luke shuddered at Obi-Wan's mention of the Emperor's name.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Anakin snarled back.

Luke clutched at his heart as he compared this dark, sinister image of his father to the light, pure spirit version he had encountered on Hoth. There was no similarity between the two. None of this made sense.

"Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Luke shook his head his sadness building more and more.

As they neared Luke they both stared each other down.

"This is the end for you, my master," Anakin declared, then he leapt onto the debris which Obi-Wan stood causing it to tremor. Once both men had balance, their duel began again, blades striking in ear-splitting crashes.

Luke shook his head, his sweat-matted hair falling in his eyes as he tried to deny what he was seeing. But it all felt just as real as though he was really awake.

Suddenly, both blades were trapped in a blue blade-lock, both men trying to force his blade free. Quickly, Obi-Wan leaped back off from the debris to land high up on the opposite stony gravel bank they had drifted towards.

"It's over Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "I have the high ground," he said gesturing his arms out.

"You underestimate my power," Anakin sneered, his voice full of malice.

"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned.

Faster than a bolt of lightning, and with a battle cry screaming from his throat, Anakin Skywalker leaped off the debris towards the older Jedi, his lightsaber brandished for the kill. But in an equally fast move, Obi-Wan swung his blade at Anakin.

"NOOOOO!" Luke screamed as he saw both his father's legs and one of his arms get amputated. Thick tears fell down his cheeks as he watched what was left of Anakin land down on the gravely shore almost touching the edge of the lava river.

"No!" he sobbed, watching Anakin struggling to pull himself up the gravely sloped bank with his one remaining arm, howling in unbearable pain.

Obi-Wan deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. "You were the chosen one!" he cried. Tears brimming in his own eyes as he looked down in agony at his own student who he had just cut down. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"

Luke's hand again clutched at his heart fearing it was about to break just from listening to Obi-Wan's words. Words which he had never even spoken to Luke while he was still alive. He never said anything about his father joining the Sith.

"Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan's tears were now falling down his sweat soaked face, mirroring his heartbreak. He bent, picked up Anakin's lightsaber and walked up to the top of the slope.

"I HAAATE YOOUUU!" Anakin yelled through his pain with raging anger. He was still trying to crawl up the bank with his one arm like a wounded animal towards Obi-Wan.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you," Obi-Wan declared through his sadness.

Luke blinked more tears. Brother? Loved?

Suddenly the stumps of Anakin's legs instantly caught fire from his close proximity with the lava river. The flames spread all over Anakin's body and the fallen Jedi let out endless screams of agony as he became a human torch.

"NO! FATHER!" Luke screamed, his voice reaching the point of hysteria.

Obi-Wan turned and walked away, leaving Anakin burning on the ashy shore.

"Ben, no please!" Luke sobbed. "FATHER! NO FATHER!"

Unable to find any strength in his legs he reached his other hand out towards Anakin where he lay on the opposite shore, his body still blazing in bright flames. His skin was burned all red and dark, his hair all gone. Anakin seemed to give up his fight and collapsed.

"NOOO!" Luke shrieked in terror, his face soaked with blended sweat and tears. All too suddenly, the scene disappeared from Luke's vision and he was plunged back into darkness.

To an outsider Luke might have looked as though he were sleeping peacefully. But in reality, he was anything but peaceful. He felt betrayed, pained and all alone. Especially after the nightmare, flashback or whatever it was he had just seen. His mind was racing and filled with so many questions.

How could Obi-Wan, old Ben, the kind old man who he had trusted and depended on from the beginning, from when his life had truly began three years ago after leaving Tatooine? How could he do what he had done to his father? It went against everything he knew his former master had been. How could he have lied to him about his father's fate? He had claimed that Anakin was a "good friend" and yet he had amputated his father's limbs and left him to burn to death.

In the vision, Obi-Wan had said Anakin had "joined the Sith" turned to the dark side. Yet, he'd told Luke that Anakin had been murdered by Darth Vader. The spirit of his father which he remembered seeing, looked nothing like someone who had in any way turned to the dark side. He looked just the way Obi-Wan had described him when he'd told Luke his story.

Luke fought back the tears that were trying to resurface. He was so confused with all these unexplained explanations, visions and claims that it was almost overwhelming him. So many different stories about who his father really was. First from his aunt and uncle, then Obi-Wan and a few others he had encountered in the past three years who said his father was indeed a great Jedi warrior. However, the nightmare had somehow seemed so real, he remembered the sharp gravel beneath his feet and the burning heat on his skin from the lava river.

But if Obi-Wan had lied and the vision had been showing him the truth, did it mean he was really a son of darkness? No! He didn't want to believe such a thing about his father. But what was the real truth? He needed to know! He had to get away from wherever he was and find out the truth himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi there guys! I really appreciate your generous support and compliments on this story. I wonder what you think of this intense chapter. I know some of you have questions about a moment in one of the previous chapters, but I think those questions will be answered in a future chapter which I'm still writing.

Hope you also enjoyed the film "Solo: A Star Wars Story" I saw it three times and enjoyed all three. Though the first time I went was the best of the three, because we had someone at the cinema dressed in a phenomenal Chewbacca costume. The guy inside was either on stilts or is full 7ft just like Peter Mayhew and Joonas Suotamo. No matter what, I got a warm Wookie hug which I always wanted since seeing Chewie in "A New Hope" for the first time.

Please continue your support and review if you're enjoying this and want more.


	6. Chapter 6 - Escapade

**Chapter Six - Escapade**

When Luke came back into consciousness he didn't move. He decided to keep up the impression he was still sleeping in case someone was watching. Through the Force he could sense that there were no others in the room besides himself. He opened his eye just slightly and saw that he was lying on a bed in what must have been a medical facility, but it was definitely not the one at Hoth base. It looked cleaner and more organized. Was he on a ship? He wasn't sure because he had never seen this room before on the rebel's medical freighter or any of their other ships.

Before he could think what to do, the door on the far side of the room opened and he quickly shut his eye and did his best to stay calm and still. Footsteps entered the room, which walked at a soft and casual pace. Listening harder, Luke could hear that outside the door, a large crowd of beings were passing by, their footsteps were moving in synchronized marching stomps. _Marching?_

It then hit him. He remembered that just before passing out, he had been lying in the snow on Hoth, had seen the Imperial shuttle, the Stormtroopers and... _Vader_! His heart almost jammed. He must have been captured and now he was in the hands of the Empire. But then why was he lying in a bed in what looked like a medbay? Why had they not just thrown him into a prison cell? Or just easily killed him on sight, as he had been in no shape to defend himself or fight back. Why was he still alive? This was just getting more and more confusing by the second. Along with the memories of his nightmarish vision. Luke quickly pushed those memories aside. Now was not the time nor the place to dwell on them.

He had to get away somehow. Keeping as calm as he could, he risked opening his eyes again. Across the room to the right, he saw a male medic dressed in white, standing with his back to him in front of a big, medical machine, which was against the wall, typing something on a data pad in his hand. Looking further to his right, Luke saw a table which had a number of different things upon it, including a big jug filled with a clouded liquid. Next to his bed on his left side was a side table which had a glass of water on it. Straight ahead was the exit door which was closed.

In a split second Luke had formulated an escape plan. It was risky, partly because he was weapon-less, one against a possible army beyond the door and to top it all, he was feeling both physically and mentally drained and disoriented. Would he be able to make it? He had to because he refused to allow himself to fall victim to any of Lord Vader's evil schemes.

Turning his attention to the jug which was upon the table, he closed his eyes and just as he had done in the Wampa cave he called on the Force, but it was a difficult effort due to the dazed condition his body and mind was in. But Luke's determined mind focused on his goal lifting his hand slightly off the surface of the bed he focused on the jug, willing it to slide. Soon the whole thing toppled off the table and smashed to smithereens all over the floor including all the liquid which had been inside it creating a massive puddle.

Luke quickly dropped his hand and feeling the medic's eyes on him he shifted slightly to keep up the act he was still asleep, and the noise had somehow disturbed him.

"What the...?!" the medic mumbled to himself then pressed a button on his comlink device. "Guards, get in here!"

Luke heard the door swish open and a pair of marching footsteps entered the room and approached the medic who was now standing by the table.

"Get a cleaning droid in here to clean up this mess." His voice was annoyed, but he kept it low.

"What happened?" One of the troopers asked.

"Oh, I don't know," the medic replied. "It somehow fell off the table while my back was turned."

Both troopers exchanged glances. "You must have knocked it without realizing," one of the troopers replied sounding somewhat amused.

"I certainly did not," The medic denied sharply. "Because I was standing…"

He never got to finish his sentence because suddenly, Luke leapt out of the bed and grabbed the glass of water and hurried to the middle of the room. The troopers and the medic whirled round in surprise.

"Hold it right there!" A trooper shouted and they both raised their blasters and aimed them at Luke. But before they could fire, Luke flung the water at the control console and made a beeline for the door. A massive, deafening explosion erupted behind him with thousands of sparks flying everywhere.

Luke fell through the door into the corridor onto his stomach. Luckily, he'd had just managed to reach the door's open switch just before the explosion. He crawled away as another shower of sparks flew from another big explosion that came shooting out of the door. Luke tried to get up, but his body was struggling to obey his commands. His muscles were weak, his ears ringing from the explosions, and his head was spinning from all the physical and mental effort.

Using the wall for support, he forced himself to his feet and shakily struggled to hurry down the corridor. But the further he forced himself to go, the dizzier he became and blurrier his vision became. For a moment, he was sure he was going to be sick. Clamping his jaw tight together, he continued to struggle on his unsteady legs with his palms against the wall.

Despite the ringing in his ears, Luke thought he could hear something behind him. Something which sounded like a rhythmic breathing and the stomp of heavy footsteps. He slowly turned round to see what it was. Through his blurred sight, he caught sight of the tall, dark formidable form of Darth Vader making his way towards him from the end of the corridor. His dark force presence reached for him and he felt the dark tendrils possessively wrap round him. All of Luke's fear ignited within him. But when he tried to run, he tripped over his own feet and went crashing painfully to the ground.

He tried to get up again, but a rush of dizziness overwhelmed him. Feeling the Dark Lord's presence drawing nearer, he tried to push himself upwards with his hands. At the same time, another Force, which was even stronger than his own, surrounded his mind and the dizziness in his head suddenly subsided. The next second, a flow of calm darkness filled his head and Luke instantly felt very sleepy. Slowly, he was sinking back down and soon his cheek was rested against the cold floor as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Darth Vader's hand was raised in front of him as he lowered his son into sleep. When he felt that Luke was completely out, he lowered his gloved hand and stared down at him. Despite the circumstances of the situation, Vader had to admire his son's resourcefulness and agility, but in this case however, it was a wasted effort. Luke was not going to attempt another escapade after this.

Vader glanced back along the corridor towards the room which was still issuing small explosions. His anger flared with it, and he clenched his fist making the leather glove creak. The guards inside had already paid the price for their failure and he didn't care if they died. They should have been watching Luke and guarding the door as he had ordered them to do before leaving.

Then Vader had second thoughts and decided that he should never have left his son alone in the first place. He should have stayed and watched Luke himself. It seemed he couldn't trust any of these foolish Imperials or troops to guard or protect his son. He would have to see to this himself from now on.

However, he was quite sure that Admiral Piett and maybe even General Veers could be capable of his trust in this case. They had already proved their level of loyalty to him more than twice. Piett had only been Admiral for a short time, and already he was proving to be a hundred times better than the late fool, Ozzel. And Vader knew that Piett and Veers were close friends and always agreed with pretty much the same things, including the attitude in which to behave in front of him. Once he had settled everything with his son, and earned both his trust and loyalty, he would make his plans for Admiral Piett and General Veers.

Feeling a large group of reinforcements approaching from a far distance, he looked back down at his son who was still lying in a heap on the floor sleeping deeply. Kneeling down, he gently lifted the boy up into his arms just as he had done on Hoth.

As he approached the room he could sense that there were no life within. So, it seemed that both the troops and the medic had been killed in the explosions. Not caring to even look in at the bodies, he walked past the room and continued down the corridor with Luke held close in his grasp.

A platoon of Stormtroopers filed into the corridor in front of Vader and halted instantly awaiting his command. Their deep curiosity about Luke did not go unnoticed by Vader but he didn't bring it up. It was after all, nowhere near close to the time for the Empire to know the truth about Luke just yet.

"Clean that mess up," he ordered as the troopers quickly made room for Vader as he marched straight through them, his cape brushing their legs as he passed. A few watched Vader's retreating back before they marched off to see to their business.

Walking further down the corridor Vader glanced down at Luke who was still laying unconscious in his arms. The scars on his face were almost gone which Vader was relieved about. He didn't want his son's good looks to be masked by hideous scars for the rest of his life. Maybe another hour or two and they would be completely healed.

Entering a turbolift Vader set the stop with the force and the doors closed. With his eyes still on Luke he allowed himself to smile behind his mask, just a small curl of one corner of his lips. It was almost impossible to take his eyes from Luke's handsome face. Something he had certainly inherited from his youthful self, well Anakin's youth. But his height and size was all _hers_.

Vader shook his head. He had to get Luke checked over first to see if he suffered any damage during his exploding escapade attempt. Though he didn't appear to be injured Vader didn't want to trust was he was seeing. He had to get Luke to another private medbay then allow him to recover properly.

This time Vader would not leave his side, this time Luke would not escape when he woke.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello there everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy with performing in my Drama Club's Summer Musical and had too much on my mind to include this as well. But I'm sure this chapter will have entertained you with a bit of action.

Please keep up your generous support and review this. And I'm sure that will keep me encouraged that you want this story to be continued.

Kind Regards  
 **LouisaJane007**


	7. Chapter 7 - Awakening

**Chapter Seven - Awakening**

Once again Luke slept restlessly. Memories of the vision of his father's death continued to plague his mind. It tortured Luke more than any blunt instrument could've inflicted on his physical body. Mental thoughts were just as lethal and could break even the strongest person with the strongest mind.

What hurt him most of all was that the only man whom he had trusted at a time when he was all alone, had lied to him. It was bad enough that his aunt and uncle had lied and kept secrets from him all his life about his parents. But it was even worse that Obi-Wan Kenobi, the kind old man who had practically taken Luke under his wing when he'd lost everything, turned out to be even worse than his guardians. Claiming that his father had been betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader. When all along, all along it had really been _him_ that had killed Anakin Skywalker.

In the vision, Obi-Wan had said that Anakin had joined the Sith. But if that were so then why didn't he try to reason with Anakin? If he was the "Good friend" he'd claimed he was. Instead it had resulted in a lightsaber battle and things became even worse. It made the two men look at each other as enemies and poison his father's mind against all which had made him a great Jedi knight. And what had Ben meant about his father being "The Chosen One"? He'd never told Luke anything about that.

Why would he have turned to the dark side? What in this galaxy would cause him join the Sith? The murderous monsters who thought of nothing but themselves. He still did not understand. His mind was running round in circles. The confusion combined with the mental pain were almost consuming his brain. Would it ever end? If death was the only way out of this torment, Luke would have gladly welcomed it to escape everything.

A strange darkness suddenly filled his mind and surrounded him. At first Luke began to panic, but it wasn't painful in any way. It was peaceful, just like the dark which surrounds everyone at night when they sleep. Strangely Luke thought he could remember this darkness from somewhere once before. It seemed to be blocking out all the painful memories and thoughts, leaving his mind blank and calm. So calm that a part of Luke wanted to bask in it and never wake up, but the other half of him was curious. Why did this darkness feel familiar and where had it come from all of a sudden? It was almost as if it was alive, had sensed Luke's troubled thoughts and relieved him of them.

As Luke's conscious self started to come back into focus, he became aware not only that he was back in a bed, but that he was not alone. Through the force he could sense that another presence was very close by. And he was sure that the darkness calming his mind was coming from the other presence who was near him. With his curiosity burning even brighter Luke tried to force himself back to consciousness.

His senses were becoming more clearer because he was sure he could hear the breathing of the other being. His mood was starting to become a bit more cheerful, but then he realized that with each second the breathing was becoming louder, and it had a rhythmic rhythm to it, so unlike a normal person's breathing. It sounded more like a respirator... _A respirator_?

Luke's heart lurched as all the other memories came crashing back down upon him of all that had happened. Hoth, the ship, the nightmares, his escapade and passing out at his enemy's feet.

Heart pounding, Luke managed to force his eyes open and the moment he did, he caught sight of the towering form of Darth Vader standing beside his bed looking down at him like a malevolent bat. Even through a slightly blurred vision, his tall black presence stood out clearly from everything else.

Though three years had passed since he had first laid eyes on the Sith Lord while on board the Death Star, and been pursued by him in the Battle of Yavin, their paths had crossed in endless chases and battles between him and his Imperial imps. Now here they were at last, face to mask.

"Vader!" Luke exclaimed, instantly wide awake.

"Skywalker," Vader replied with no emotion in his deep baritone, the dark lenses of his mask fixed on him.

Luke tried to sit up, but he had barely sat a few inches off the bed when an invisible force pinned his body back down against the mattress and his head against the pillows. He could not move, the only part of his body which was still in his command was his eyes and lips. He struggled, though he knew it was pointless. The dark tendrils of the force emanating from Vader and swarmed round him into invisible restraints holding him down. In that moment, he knew his mere force skills were still too undertrained to best Vader's own invincible power.

"Release me, Vader!" he demanded, struggling to break the hold. "Let me go!"

Vader remained where he was, unmoving. "I will when you calm down, Skywalker."

Continuing his struggles would have been useless, so Luke reluctantly obeyed and relaxed his body. He hated giving any impression of surrendering, but at this present moment in time there didn't seem to be another choice. At the same time, he could feel the tendrils of invisible restraints dissipate and true to Vader's word he was freed and in full command of his body once again.

The young Jedi glared up at the Sith Lord who was still standing as if he were frozen and had not taken his eyes off him. A question was eating at his mind, the same one which he had had earlier. Why he was lying in a bed? And why hadn't Vader had him locked in a holding cell? This circumstance was so unlike anything he would have expected if been captured by Darth Vader.

A quick glance round the room told him that he was in another private medbay on board whatever Star Destroyer Vader had brought him to. The clinical smell of medicine a disinfectant filled his now clear nostrils. This hardly seemed the sort of place in which they would take a rebel prisoner, let alone the pilot who'd blown up the Death Star.

He replayed Leia's recollection of the torture and cruel conditions she had suffered under Vader's wrath during her capture and imprisonment three years ago. He had almost been brought to tears at the thought of Leia suffering that kind of pain. And that had also intensified his desire for revenge against Vader for murdering his father. So why did he, the destroyer of the Death Star receive all this abnormal hospitality?

It had been completely evident that Vader had been hunting him down to destroy him. After sensing his force presence in the Death Star trench, he had attempted to shoot him down before Han had just barely saved him. After that day the Dark Lord had placed a high bounty on him, and as time went on the higher the price increased. Until one day, another bounty was released with his actual name because the previous one had only been labeled as, "The Pilot Who Destroyed The Death Star." From then on things had become really difficult. Not risking giving his name freely in strange places, or to anyone in case they were after the high-priced bounty. Anyone out there could have been starving or desperate for that kind of money even if it meant giving a hero up to the enemy just to get their hands on it.

Luke waited for Vader to say something, but still the black masked Sith made no sound or movement. He continued just staring down at him. It felt as if his gaze was going to burn a hole right through him.

"Why am I here?" Luke demanded sitting up in the bed.

"You were suffering from Hypothermia and required urgent medical treatment."

That wasn't news to Luke, he remembered almost freezing to death, waiting for it to claim him. He could smell the remnants of Bacta which still clung to his skin. Reaching up felt that the claw scratches on his face were all sealed up and hardly hurt at all.

"Why did you heal me? Am I not your prisoner? Your enemy?"

Vader crossed his arms across his armoured chest. "That depends, Skywalker. Firstly, I need you in perfect health. Secondly, I believe you will reevaluate our allegiances after we have talked."

Luke stared at him. _What is going on?_ Why hadn't Vader confirmed them being sworn enemies? Surely after learning his name and that he was the son of a Jedi, his first intent was to destroy him. And why did he want Luke in _"Perfect health"_ as he put it? _Maybe he doesn't want the high advantage over me. He healed me so he would get an even battle with me in single combat._

"Your assumptions are incorrect young one." Vader's sudden voice shocked him, and he stared wide eyed up at him.

 _Can he read minds?_

"Your thoughts and feelings are open to me, Skywalker. Open enough for me to see and hear what your mind speaks."

Luke could feel his stomach twisting into a knot. His thoughts were no safer from Vader than his body and soul.

The back armoured Sith Lord began pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "We will talk later, young one. And I would advise you to keep an open mind and not to rely on things which make you ignorant."

Luke wanted to protest, but he was silenced at the reminder of his visions and wondered if Vader's statements would be any different. It was ridiculous though to think that he should trust Vader's word over those he trusted.

The Dark Lord stopped pacing and turned back pointing a black gloved finger in Luke's face. "I will warn you now and only now, that if you attempt another escape or any kind of resistance, then your treatment will not remain civil."

Luke made no reply. Instead he glanced at the finger which was still pointing in his face like a blaster barrel making him shudder. It seemed his earlier escapade was still fresh in the Sith's mind.

Vader then pressed a button on a wall panel and soon the door lifted open to reveal a white robed medic and four stormtroopers standing out in the corridor.

Vader walked out and addressed the medic. "Check him over and see that he is cleaned up, then have him brought to me."

The medic nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Then just like he had done to Luke, he pointed his finger at them. "If he escapes, I will hold you all personally responsible." The medic made no reply as Vader turned to the troopers. "Keep your weapons set for stun." Without waiting for any reply, he swept past them and disappeared down the corridor.

Taking a few deep breaths, the medic entered the room with two of the troopers while the other two remained out in the corridor. Luke's heart sank, knowing that this was all to ensure he couldn't escape again. When the door closed, he turned his dull gaze from the two troopers to the medic who walked to his bedside. Seeing no other options, Luke submitted, allowing the medic to check him over and did his best to ignore the troopers stationed at the closed door. For all he knew, he had failed his only chance at escaping.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello Everyone! It's been months I know. But during all that time I have been really busy. I found a Beta reader and together, we have been fixing the chapters of both my Star Wars fanfictions. A Massive Thank you to **Carrie2sky** for all the kind help. So, to those of you who have been following this story since the start I'm sure you'll see the differences and edits. Those of you who are new, feel free to re-read.

The rest of the time I have had a busy calendar and had an attack of writer's block. As desperate as I was to complete this new chapter, I knew I would take some time.  
Well I hope you like this new chapter. Please keep up your kind support and I will know how much you're still enjoying it.

A Happy Christmas to you all, _**LouisaJane007**_


End file.
